Danger ch2 of will it last
by LadyAkiame
Summary: Kagome's out on a date with Hojo while Inuyasha is fighting a demon in the fedal era. What will happen to him?


Inuyasha rested against the well like he was protecting it. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha with his staff in hand. Inuyasha glared up at Miroku for he knew what he had come to talk about.

"I don't wanna hear it Miroku…" Inuyasha growled.

"Tell me Inuyasha… Do you really feel nothing towards Kagome after all that you have been through? …Especially after this last fight we had against Naraku…" Miroku asked quiet calmly.

"Grrrr…Lay off Miroku I told you I didn't wanna hear it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome is hurting more than you are Inuyasha… She is not only hurting physically but emotionally…"

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away from Miroku's gaze.

"The more you wait the more Kagome is hurting wondering if you really love her or not…"

"Just go away Miroku this is none of your business!" Inuyasha finally barked.

"…She's waiting for your answer…Inuyasha…" Miroku said before finally walking off. Inuyasha waited for the clinking of his staff to fade before he got up and started heading towards the sacred tree. _'What am I suppose to do? I feel closer to Kagome now more than I ever did but…Kikyou…sure we may have loved each other when she was still alive but now she is just a resurrected body. They way she kissed me…her lips were cold…and there was no feeling behind it. She is just a spirit now but she seems different now then when she was alive.'_ Inuyasha thought as he propped himself up against the trunk of the sacred tree.

'_And Kikyou wanted me to change into a human using the shikon no tama but Kagome…she likes me the way I am. Kikyou is dead and Kagome is still alive…and Kagome has showed me how to trust others again and how to love. I've even been to her world…met her family and friends…and she has always been loyal to me and all I've ever done is hurt her and break her heart…'_ Inuyasha went into some deep thinking only making it harder for him to choose.

For the next several days Kagome's mind wandered further and further away from Inuyasha trying to involve her self in activities at school with her friends. She had even been able to get some major cram study sessions in to catch up to her classes. She talks about him from time to time with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi but she prefers not to talk about him. Kagome knew that she made her choice about not going back to see Inuyasha but what she wished was that she shouldn't of given him the jewel shards as well. The more days that passed the more Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had made his decision to be with Kikyou or maybe he had been killed by Naraku. Kagome was slowly losing her mind by the time a week and a half had passed. _'Even Inuyasha would have made up his mind by now… did he choose Kikyou…' _Kagome thought as she lied awake in her bed. Kagome now had trouble sleeping seeing as all she could think about was Inuyasha. She would stay awake for hours depriving he sleep conjuring up ideas on why Inuyasha would not have come back for her by now other than that he choose Kikyou over her. Something Kagome didn't know was the day before Inuyasha had been injured in battle from another one of Naraku's demons. The prime objective of this demon was to keep Inuyasha in his demon state for as long as possible since it would shorten Inuyasha's life. The demon had failed the first try but it was bound to come back. Inuyasha had taken a deep blow to the stomach and his arm. Sango applied the last of Kagome's medical supplies on Inuyasha's wounds.

"Inuyasha you need to get Kagome…you don't fight the same with out her and I am sure she is worried about you. You can't win against this demon. It is the same as the demon that broke your sword. You need Kag…"

"Cut the crap Sango I know but I am not bringing her back. We don't need her!" Inuyasha barked. Sango fumed and could not take Inuyasha for another minute. His attitude has been stingy all week since Kagome left. Sango slapped Inuyasha across the face and screamed at him for his utter stubbornness. Inuyasha sat dumbfounded until Miroku, Shippou and Kirara left him. Inuyasha started to wonder what happened to Kikyou. He hasn't sensed her presence in a while. He wondered if she died or was in hiding again but he knew now that he loved Kagome and missed her dearly.

Meanwhile the next day Hojo had asked Kagome out on a date to lift her spirits since she seemed down so lately.

"Thanks for taking me to see that new movie Hojo!" Kagome said before she sipped on the milkshake Hojo got her from Wacdonald.

"No problem I am glad you had a good time…Do you wanna walk in the park?" Hojo asked.

"Sure!" Kagome replied trying to keep herself busy. The two took awhile but finally got to the park and relaxed on the cool grass while they sipped the last of their drinks. Kagome suddenly tensed as she sensed something wrong, but Hojo didn't notice in the least bit. _'Something's wrong…Inuyasha is in trouble… I can feel it…'_

Inuyasha was heading back to the well when he was attacked by Naraku's demon. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and stood in a fighting stance position.

"Why don't you crawl back to the hole you crawled out of?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Not before you die first!" the demon said before attacking. It revealed its true form which looked similar to Goshinki although the size was a bit smaller and spikes poked out from its arms and back. Inuyasha dodged the first attack.

"What? Is Naraku running out of ideas for his demons?!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I wouldn't be talking in the condition your in from yesterdays fight! You'll be dead in no time even if I can't physically hurt you any more. The wounds you got yesterday had poison in them that will kill you in a week. My only job now is to get you to turn into your full-blooded demon self." The demon said with a low mocking voice. Inuyasha growled to himself. He knew that probably the only way to defeat him is by going full demon but it could risk his life so he would us it as a last resort. _'If I can get to the well I'll be safe and I can go get Kagome.'_

"Good luck getting past me. You're not going anywhere!" The demon lanced his claws out so fast Inuyasha barely dodged just getting away with a scratch to the face. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara came to help as they noticed the presence of the demon's aura.

"It looks like Goshinki!" Miroku stated.

"Yeah, is it his brother?" Sango asked as she prepared her weapon. Inuyasha started running as best as he could around the Goshinki double. He striked towards Inuyasha only to have Inuyasha jump in to the tree's and out of sight where could get to a better spot. Inuyasha jumped to the closest tree to the well. Sango prepared her weapon.

"Don't even think of firing that pathetic excuse of a weapon at me!"

Sango glared at the demon but fired her Hiraikotsu. The demon easily dodged it and prepared for an attack from Inuyasha. Inuyasha used wind scar but failed to only have the demon dodge it. The demon instantly disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Inuyasha in the blink of an eye and slashed right thru his back with his claws the punched him half way across the field. Inuyasha lay in his spot of impact half dead and with Tetsusaiga embedded in the ground by the well. His spirit barely hanging on to the last bit of life it had left. The demon smirked when he could no longer read Inuyasha's mind then turned his attention on his companions Sango and Miroku.


End file.
